The objective of the Computer Resource is to aid the investigation of the structure, dynamics and function of biomolecules by providing a unified, powerful and highly interactive computer system for the collection, processing, storage, analysis and display of biomolecular data and for the construction, analysis and evaluation of models of biomolecular phenomena. Major areas of biomedical research of the Resource include: protein crystallography; relationships between structure and biological function for peptides and proteins; structural studies of polynucleotides; large system molecular dynamics and electropherogram analysis of proteins.